


【kiss or sex】（R）

by zhuohua



Category: trick or treat - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 万圣节, 兽兽play, 厕所play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuohua/pseuds/zhuohua
Summary: 万圣节的一个酒吧厕所paro，cp向是高冷的蛇攻x软fufu小福泥受。请注意避雷，踩雷了别骂我，我咬人可疼可疼了





	【kiss or sex】（R）

万圣节的酒吧格外热闹。音乐开到最大，几乎要震聋人的耳朵。因为是万圣节，人们多穿着cos的服装在舞池里蹦跶。时而几个打扮冷艳的女子嘻嘻哈哈的混在男人堆里面玩，用轻佻的语言挑逗着那些早已控制不住自己的男子。

而小狐狸也趁着万圣节，干脆把尾巴直接放了出来。结果尾巴不小心擦过一个人的身上，便说了声抱歉。那人还回头诧异的看一眼，趁机撸一把尾巴，小声嘟囔句“别说，手感还不错”

小狐狸端着酒杯走向吧台，和新来的女调酒师聊着天。不知道他说了什么，逗得调酒师轻轻地笑着，又点了点头的样子。

“对吧，然后我就说..."突然有一个人冲了过来死死的拽住了他的手腕，把他一路拖到了酒吧的厕所隔间里。一抬头，哦，是自家男朋友。

“又背着我到这里玩，开心吗？嗯？”他的手仍紧紧地抓着小狐狸的手腕，仿佛一放手他就会跑了似的。

“这不是过节吗，你管我”小狐狸完全不理会男朋友的指责，“反正你也不回家”

“你能不能别这样！我工作忙...我”他咬着后槽牙，抓着小狐狸的手渐渐用力，抓出一道红印子。

“你轻点，我明天还要上班呢”小狐狸一脸满不在乎，反手甩开了他，左手撸撸被抓疼的手腕。然而心里却打起小算盘：要不见好就收吧不然...

果然，“不用了，帮你请好假了，你还是安安心心给我在家里躺*着*吧*”说着“咔哒”一声，右手反手锁上了厕所隔间的门。

“又到了大人的时候了，kiss or sex”

小狐狸主动昂着头亲上大蛇的吻部，颈部划出优美的曲线。大蛇没忍住，啃着小狐狸的嘴唇，撬开了他的舌关，长长的信子伸了进去。小狐狸被信子搅得一阵头晕缺氧，气呼呼的在信子上咬了一下。大蛇一愣，随即把小狐狸推在了墙上，一手抽开皮带的，打算把人就地正法。在酒精的催化下，小狐狸迷迷糊糊的帮忙扒着大蛇身上的衣服。

“小妖精手还挺快啊”大蛇调笑地吹了声流氓哨，说着拉着小狐狸的手按到自己的胸口“告诉我，我是谁”

“我男朋友”小福泥软fufu地趴在了大蛇的身上，把头埋在大蛇的胸口，凉凉的，特别舒服。

“那你到底喜不喜欢我”大蛇继续引导，他倒不是不想做，他只是想亲口确认，自己是被他喜欢的，自己对于他来说是很重要的人。

“喜欢...唔”狐狸急切的想要进行下一步，有些欲求不满得踮起脚，挂在大蛇身上。

“那...我来了啊”别后悔啊

小狐狸被按在了厕所隔间的墙上，衣领敞开着，脖子上印满了唇印。裤子半褪到膝间，正配合大蛇做着润滑。偶尔哼唧几声便引得大蛇欲火焚身。大蛇报复般的拍了拍小狐狸的屁股，“别哼哼了，润滑不好有的你疼了”接着，随手拨弄两下，确认润滑差不多了把手指一拔。失去了手指的后穴因为空虚而收缩了几下，仿佛在挽留手指一般。大蛇干脆的提枪上阵。长的有些惊人的物事在穴口试探几下之后便顶了进去。软软热热的穴包的他很舒服，他享受几秒后便开始了顶弄。

“今天能不能...一根...”小狐狸试探着讨价还价，因为众所皆知，蛇有两根。今天要是两根一起上，那他绝对得死厕所里。

大蛇脱口而出想要拒绝，但一想到好像可以连续三天咳咳咳，emm好像也不是不可以：“那你回去得补偿我...”

话音刚落，有厕所门被人推开的声音。大蛇和小狐狸便不再说话。大蛇故意冲撞按压敏感点的幼稚行为让小狐狸一阵羞恼，可又怕发出声响引人来，只好一口咬住大蛇的肩，尖利牙齿直接留下一道印子。大蛇也一点都不生气（废话你活该）

这个时候，进来了两个酒鬼。可能是听见了二人衣服窸窸窣窣的声音，两人顺着那股甜蜜又腥膻的味道，往隔间这边走着。小福泥不由得开始心慌，抱着大蛇的手渐渐收紧，大蛇安抚的拍拍他的背。

“你看，里面两个人诶”一个酒鬼指着门缝中能瞧见的鞋子个数。

另一个酒鬼听说后是直接上去敲了敲隔间的门“小兄弟，介意哥哥们来玩玩吗”

小狐狸在隔间里紧张的是直摇头，但看见大蛇一直没给答复，突然就没了底气。他扑腾着想从大蛇怀里逃出来，却又被一把抓回去紧紧地按在怀里。

“不说话就当答应了啊”

“出去，否则后果自负”冷冷的嗓音传出来，伴随着一丝愠怒。大蛇也懒得说什么，一条长长的尾巴伸出隔间，黏糊糊的扫在醉鬼的脚腕上。

“什么鬼东西...卧槽是真蛇啊！！救命啊”直到听见两个醉鬼鬼喊鬼叫地离开了厕所后，小狐狸才敢说话。

小狐狸本想开口说什么，但一张口便是一句哭腔。“你不疼我了吗”他哭的又可怜又媚的，眼尾红红的，不知道是因为受了委屈还是刚刚做猛了。他张开胳膊搂着大蛇就不撒手，眼睛一眨巴就挤出一滴眼泪，活生生一个小妖精。

疼，怎么能不疼呢。他想着。他轻轻吻上小狐狸的眼睛，有些痒痒的。

“你这羞涩的模样，只能我一个人欣赏”他这么说。

“但你还是得给我解释清楚，那个调酒师和你什么关系！”大蛇突然想到了什么似的停下了身下的动作。  
“...你小姨子”小狐狸不是很想理这个大傻子，但因为大蛇突然停止动作，只好向后扭动几下示意大蛇别停。  
“那你们是在说...”  
“你啊...嘶--轻点...我告诉你！不带报复的啊~”

那天，大蛇以腰疼动不了为由，让小狐狸自己动。结果自己一边看着他纤细柔软的腰肢摆动着，一边让他说着“没力气了”。不过最终也就讨了个利息，做了一两次便帮小狐狸裹上自己的外套，横抱上自己的车，回家继续未做完的事。

以及第二三天，小狐狸以大蛇腰疼为由，驳回了大蛇每一次交欢请求。


End file.
